


A Summercamp In Time

by TheCryptidCat



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Summercamp, Angst, Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hat Kid is a softie, Hurt/Comfort, Mustache Girl goes by Mu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Stuff..., Selectively Mute Beta Kid (A Hat in Time), Selectively Mute Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), There is no romance., slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidCat/pseuds/TheCryptidCat
Summary: Hat Kid and Bow Kid were planning on going to a summercamp just as a break. But the night before they went off to it, all but one of their Time Pieces suddenly dissapeared...And they found out the Pieces were all scattered around the camp!So the two girls now have to look out for their missing Hourglasses while still having fun at the camp!
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Beta Kid (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 6





	A Summercamp In Time

A ship was hovering not too far from a planet, the ship, even though it seemed large to others the two girls aboard it considered it averaged sized. Inside the ship the two girls were running about talking in a language only the two understood. They were prepping to go somewhere it seemed. The little robot named Rumbi was going around cleaning the floors, it was currently in the main room, and trying its best not to get underfoot. One of the girls was wearing a large purple top hat with a yellow band, a purple shirt with a poncho, and tan baggy pants with brown boots. Her companion has a darker skin tone, with curly hair, and currently wearing a green button up coat with a white undershirt, a blue skirt, and black boots with a blue trim. 

The hat wearing child, respectively named Hat kid, was carrying the heavier stuff, while the bow wearing child, also respectively named Bow Kid, was organizing what they needed for their stay at a camp. What camp? A camp the two decided to pause and have some time off traveling. The camp they were going to was called ManyaMoon Camp. It was a camp that had many different zones; To name a few, Mafia Town, Dead Bird Studio, Alpine Skyline, and the rarely known Subcon Forest. The world that it was on had many species ranging from humans to various animals. Peck! There were even ghosts on the planet! 

Getting back on track, the two kids were about finished moving stuff around the ship and packing. As it was the next day that the two were to go to that camp. The last thing they needed to do was park and hide the ship somewhere on the planet. 

As Hat was reviewing a map of the land around the camp there was what sounded like a thump from the glass window at the front of the ship. Hat Kid looked over from where they were at the control panel to see…What seemed to be a red and yellow clad person with blue skin and a moon like head..? Hat gave the figure a look of confusion before walking over to the window. But as she was making her way over to the window, she somehow tripped over Rumbi. They huffed and leveled her little robot vacuum with a glare as Rumbi gave a beep as to say ‘sorry.’ When she looked back over to the window of where the figure was, the moon headed figure was nowhere to be seen. Hat quickly jumped up and ran over to the door on the window and opened the door up and peered out. Not seeing the vault’s wheel slowly turning and loosening up, she huffed and shut the door once more. She shook her head and headed back to the control board and map.

A few hours later, the two were ready. They had found a spot to hide their ship and turn off the majority of the ship. The spot they had chosen was a place called Horizon Forest, it was not too far away from one of the campus zones called Subcon Forest. 

The two girls were getting ready for bed, their suitcases were by the window ready to be teleported with the owners the next day. It was only a few hours later after the kids were asleep that there was a silent intruder. It somehow didn't set off the intruder alarm, its form seemed constantly shifting but kept a usual form of some kind of ghostly cat. They phased into the vault and took in the view of all the hourglasses in the surprisingly large room. The figure swept out their hands? Paws? And the hourglasses disappeared in a flash of light. The figure too disappeared in that flash of light seeming to never have been there at all. However a singular TimePiece was sitting in the middle of the main room with a sticky note stuck to it. The note was to be found by the two kids in the morning…

* * *

Hat Kid being the early bird she is, found out that things… Were not turning on like they should be… She had to force the doors open to get to the main room. When she got to the living room of the ship she saw the lone Hourglass sitting seemingly peacefully in the middle of the room. A look of confusion crossed her face as she stood in front of the door. She soon carefully approached the Hourglass and spotted the note. 

Immediately after reading the note, she dropped it and ran up to the vault. She huffed as she turned the wheel, horror growing on her face seeing as it was easier to open than usual thinking someone came inside the ship and stole the items. She peered over to the hourglass still sitting in the middle of the room. She fell onto her knees with a soft thud, her arms limp beside her and her head bowed with her bangs casting a shadow over her face. It wasn't soon before Bow ran into the room frantic feeling something is wrong, very wrong. She spotted the hourglass shock on her face before looking up and seeing Hat. She ran up to her and slid next to Hat on her knees, and asked if she was okay. Hat numbly looked up to Bow before turning her head the other way looking at the open and empty vault. Bow’s face turned into shock at the sight of the empty vault. But Bow’s main focus was to comfort Hat Kid at the moment. She led her down the slope and to a conveniently placed beanbag, and headed over to the sticky note she spotted earlier. And soon as she finished reading it, determination grew in her and she crumpled the paper in her hand and placed it back down. Soon approaching Hat and giving her a hug. She told her that they were gonna get those pieces back and also have fun doing so. 

Hat Kid let out a single soft laugh and looked up to Bow giving her a weak smile. A soft “L-lets do this..” Came from Hat Kid, determination in her eyes, as she stood up with the help of Bow. “Then let's get ready to go,” Bow responded with a bright smile on her face. 

The two got up and one at a time headed back to the bedroom to get changed. They were changed into their casual gear. They gathered up their hats, and poofed them away to be used possibly later. It was around noon by the time they decided to teleport to the front of the campsite. But not without one last sweepover of the ship, and sticking the one hourglass into the vault to activate the disguise for the ship. The two decided to teleport to a spot that would seem less suspicious to others.

When they got there they found out many kids were being just dropped off with sad farewells to their parents. So they didn't need to worry about anything, all they needed to do was sign and conform they were there. 

So after making sure they wrote their names in the correct language, they headed on in. They gathered the gifts the camp gave them and continued walking on in, they soon spotted many different kids, from human kids to various young animals. The two found a spot to sit and chill, writing back and forth on a small notebook Hat Kid had brought. Bow soon was digging through the drawstring bag they were given that had all their gifts in it. She found; A metal water bottle, a small flashlight, a notebook that had small activities printed in it accompanied with a pen, a few varying shirts with the camp's name on it with a design of some sort, and finally a small plush. The plush it seems varies between the campers. Bow got what seemed like a fancy looking cat. The cat was slim and had a lovely red coat on, while their face had what seemed like a scar going over one of their eyes, the eye that the ‘scar’ was going over had a blue ring around the iris. Bow was amazed at the attention to detail on the plush. Looking around, other kids were getting different plushies. Most a striped blue clad man, an orange angry looking owl?, a penguin that looks like it came from the 80’s, some purple cladded creatures with one bright yellow eye under a hood, black cats with odd looking masks with a few even having a fake bat, and a lesser amount got some very fluffy looking goats. But no one else got what she had. Looking to her plush again she checked the tag hoping for a name, luckily she found one. On the tag it said, ‘Empress, Leader of the Nyakuza.’ A look of confusion crossed Bow’s face. ‘Nyakuza? What is that?’ She thought. She peered over to Hat, seeing she hadn't even touched her bag, and something seemed… Unusual about her bag, it seemed larger than normal… Bow pushed it off thinking she got one of the goat plushies. 

Bow tapped Hat Kids arm and pointed to her bag, “Are ya gonna open it? I wanna see what plush you got!” She said the last part holding up her own plush. Hat kid stared wide eyed at it, curiosity lining her gaze. She soon shifted her head to look at her own bag, nodding in acceptance, she reached for it. 

Hat Kid was nervous, holding her bag in her lap she hesitated on opening it. She breathed in and slowly opened the bag. She pulled out the same things Bow had, besides a few differences to some of the things looks. First of all, the color schemes, some were shades of purple accented in a bright yellow while one other item was a blue accented in a red, both the red and blue seemed to be dulled a tad. The shirts were like the same, the colors gathered were purple, yellow, a dull blue and dull red. Hat Kid was glad she had packed her own favorite t-shirts. Bow seeing as Hat Kid seemed to be putting off on pulling out their plush have them a comforting pat on the back. Hat gave a twitchy smile to Bow before reaching into her bag. Hat Kid reached both hands into the bag thinking it was going to be one of the goats she saw from the other kids.

What Hat pulled out was completely unexpected. Hat Kid feeling not one but two plushies out of her bag. One was a long noodle of a creature, their eyes and mouth a yellow but the rest of their body a purple with a sheen of a lighter purple. The feel of the plush felt like velvet, but the neck of the creature had much longer fluff. As for the other one, It… It looked almost just like the figure she had spotted while on the ship. The plush had what once seemed like a fancy prince like suit, was now torn beyond belief. Its wrists had what seemed like chains, and for its skin, was a blue. Their head looked like a lopsided moon, and there were red markings going from their eyes and mouth. 

Hat Kid peered over to Bow Kid, and saw they had a look of confusion on their face. “C-check the tags on them,” Bow asked. Hat nodded stiffly and set the moon headed push down on her lap, and she checked the purple noodle. Finding the tag hidden under its fluff it read, ‘Snatcher, The King of Subcon Forest.’ The back of the tag also read, ‘Snatcher, The Contract Dealing Spirit.’ Hat Kid read the words quietly to Bow. Bow Kid was confused at the brief description it gave of the plush, slightly worried too. Knowing they hid their ship not too far from Subcon. Bow Kid turned their gaze over to the Moon headed plush, “What about them?” She pointed out. Hat kid was nervous but swapped out the toys from her lap, soon checking for a tag on the plush. However soon after picking up the other plush a name came to her mind out of nowhere, ‘Moonjumper.’ She still decided to check the plush for a tag after that brief pause.

The pause was not missed by Bow, as she was confused by the strange reaction. Hat Kid, finding no tag, turned the plush so she could see its face clearly. Hat mumbled out a very quiet “Who are you…?” Before turning her head to Bow and shrugged. She shifted the toy to one arm and grabbed a notepad. Hat Kid wrote out ‘I couldn't find a tag, but a name came to mind from them? Moonjumper.’ Bow read the note before leveling the toy with a state of confusion. “Huh, that is very weird…” Hat Kid gave a quiet “Yeah,” as a response. 

The two put the gifts back into their respective bags, besides their plushies. They were gonna talk more about it before they were interrupted by a loud shout “Hey everyone!” The two looked over to where the voice sounded out. The voice belonging to a tall owl. Bow gave them a look of surprise while Hat leveled the owl with a glare, and just finished gathering her stuff, stood up. Bow seeing Hat stand up, quickly followed suit and gathered up their things. The Snatcher and Moonjumper plushies both held in a respective arm from Hat Kid, and the Empress Plush held like how a small child would hold an actual cat from Bow.

The Owl stood tall as to be seen by everyone, soon yelled out “How are ya”ll?!” Getting no response the owl put on a fake pout. “Tough crowd eh?” That got a snicker or two from the kids who were close enough to hear. The owl’s smile returned in full force. She let out a laugh before talking once again, “Seems like everyone’s still tired! Well you better wake up! Cause you won’t be lazy here! This camp is here for everyone to have fun this summer! And you'll need the energy to explore the camp!” The owl continued on about the various zones, they seemed to skip Subcon Forest though. Hat Kid wonders what's that all about, but they just shrug it off. The owl seemed to jump as they forgot something, “It seems I forgot to tell you my name! Im Gidget, nice to meet Y'all!” They seem to jump in place before continuing, “Well you need to get set up dontcha! Well don't worry! You should have all received a tag with a certain phrase! 3 other people should have gotten the same phrase as you! And to those people those are your cabbinmates! So start asking around!” 

Lucky for Hat Kid she was able to have Bow as her Cabinmate, due to her being Selectively Mute. And Bow was the only person she felt mostly comfortable around. So her and Bow started to go around, Bow asking if they had the same phrase of ‘Red Strings.’ The two could not find their other cabinmates, so Bow sucked up her courage and went up to ask Gidget for help. The owl gave them a warm smile and gladly helped them. The three were about to go looking until a moustached girl ran up to them. The girl huffing managed to get out two words, “Need… Help..” She wheezed before standing up straight now seeing the two others. Gidget had a smile and responded, “Sure thing! I'm helping these two out on finding their final two! Now what is your phrase?” The owl crouched down to be at eye level between the three. The moustached girl handed the owl her tag, the owl’s face changed to surprise before a wide smile came over their face. “Well Bow, Hat, we found your 3rd partner! Mu, you found your second and third partners!” She had a wide smile, while Moustache Girl- Now Mu had a look of surprise looking at the two.

“Well then! We just need to find our final Cabinmate!-” Mu started, just before a yellow tophat wearing kid with somewhat of a bob cut walked over to the three. They held up a notebook that said ‘Hello, do you have any chance the phrase ‘Red String’?’ Hat Kid still holding her plushies jumped up and down and nodded. A smile grew on the others face, and they quickly wrote another sentence out in their notebook, ‘Cool! Hello, I'm Beta! Who might you be?’ They held it up for the others to see, the owl has been long gone by now seeing as they didn't need help anymore.

“Im Mu,” the moustached girl greeted. The two turned to Hat and Bow, “Well im Bow and this is Hat!” Bow soon also greeted, Hat gave a small wave in response. There was an awkward silence between the four before Bow broke the silence. “So.. What plushies did you guys get?” She held up her Empress plush while Hat hugged hers close to herself. Mu huffed and pulled the drawstring bag off their back, “All I got was this Mafia boss dude, I honestly don't like him.” Beta seemed to light up and pulled her bag out pulling out their own plushies, a bush looking cat at a dark void of a woman with a crown and seemingly glowing red eyes. Beta sat down and patted the ground for the others to join her. Soon after the others were sitting down with her, she had her notebook out again. Finishing writing up something she turned it around for the others to read, ‘I got plushies named Rough Patch and Vanessa! Their short descriptions were ‘Rough Patch, A ghost's lost friend.’ and ‘Queen Vanessa, The cruel ice queen.’ I have no clue who these are besides I seem to have the only ones!’ They had a bright smile after everyone finished reading what they wrote. 

Beta pointed to Bow before writing something and showing them, ‘Who did you get? They seem unique too!’ Bow chuckled and held out her plush, “This plush is named Empress! Their description had ‘Empress, Leader of the Nyazuka.’ I have no clue who or what the Nyazuka is but i'm curious! I saw others have these black cat plushies with these cute masks and bats! And I was wondering if those were the Nyazuka it was telling me about!” Mu had a face of awe before looking at Bow’s plush, “That's so cool!” Mu yelled, a wide smile on her face. Bow chuckled once again and rubbed the back of their head. Bow looked over to Hat to see her nervously fiddling with the fluff of the Snatcher plush where the Moonjumper one was nowhere to be seen, if Bow had to guess she hid it in her comically large hat. Hat only did that when she didn't want to talk about whatever she had so Bow did not push. Bow however reassuringly put her hand onto Hat’s shoulder and gave her a smile. Hat was nervous… She breathed before pulling out her own notebook and writing down her part, ‘Mine is someone named Snatcher, they had two descriptions but I'm only going to tell one of them as of now. It was ‘Snatcher, The Contract Dealing Spirit’ I have no clue who this is either otherwise they look really cool...’ Hat was hiding her face in her hat as the others read what she wrote.

Beta seemend in shock looking between Rough Patch and the Snatcher plushies. She nabbed her notebook and quickly wrote down, ‘Maybe Snatcher and Rough Patch Know each other!’ Beta tapped Hat Kid before showing them what they wrote. Hat Kid’s response was a ‘Maybe!’ Written back on the same paper.

* * *

A few minutes later, it was time for the girls to go off to their cabin. A group leader called out names to various groups and led them to their cabins. Three other groups were called along theirs and the small group was off to their clearing of cabins. Hat Kid was bouncing alongside Bow, still holding the snatcher plush and the Moonjumper plushie safely stored away in her hat. They were heading off close to a very purple looking forest, but the group leader just paid no mind to it and walked into a clearing surrounded by four cabins. “Welcome to your campsite!” They greeted, “I'm your camp counselor Hector!” The person had a smile before continuing, “Now your cabins should have your group name written on the outside of your cabin, and every cabin should be decorated based on your group name! So I would start to get unpacked, cause in a few hours we will have dinner coming up! And you want to be there!” Hat was jumping up and down exited before running off to find their cabin. It didn't take her long as she spotted it right away, so she stood quietly next to the door waiting for the others. 

After the four of them were inside, the four girls were in awe. Red ribbon was strung about anywhere, ‘To be honest,’ Hat Kid thought ‘This looks amazing…’ Hat kid was subconsciously reaching to her hat, gripping the rim she pulled it off. She looked into her hat surprised to see what was in there, her Moonjumper plush somehow made a web of red string. Her eyes flicked to the red ribbon across the room then back to her hat with the red string in it. Bow Kid seeing Hat Kid take off her hat looked over her shoulder, and was surprised at the view. Hat looked over to bow then back to her hat. She soon went over to a bed in a far corner of the split room and bow joined her in the room. Mu and Beta were off in the other room setting up. Hat Kid seeing a shelf in the room, set her plushies onto it, careful with detangling Moonjumper from the red web inside her hat. Soon after Hat started to set up, with Bow following suit.

At least an hour later, the four girls were done setting up and were now sitting in the main room figuring out how to spend the last hour till dinner. Hat and Beta had their notebooks and were both drawing quietly in them. While Bow and Mu were actively talking about what they were going to do this summer. It was calm until Mu said, “Oh I've been here three years aready, this is my fourth haha..” And unexpectedly Hat yelled out “WHAT?!” Before slapping her hand over her mouth and shock across her face. A look of surprise from the three other girls were directed to Hat. But she immediately stood up and rushed off to the room she was staying in. Bow in a panic followed her leaving Mu and Beta to look at each other in confusion.

Bow ran into their room looking for Hat, even using her own bow to help aid her. Her bow directed her to just under Hat’s bed. Bow grabbed the Snatcher plush before bending down and trying to coax Hat out from under the bed. Bow was able to calm down Hat Kid and get her to come out from under, she sat with Hat giving her the Snatcher plush. Hat took the plush and hugged it tightly, while Bow gave her a hug of her own. The two soon quietly discussed about a few final things on the Hats they had and the Plushies they gained

The two returned after a while, Hat Kid now wearing her headphones timestop hat. Beta and Mu looked at Bow and Hat in confusion, “She uh...” Bow started, “Hat really doesn't like talking to others… More or less gets really scared if she talks...” Bow put a hand on Hat Kid’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, Hat returned the smile slowly before taking her seat once again where her notebook is. Beta had an ‘Oh’ face, while looking over to hat. They turned back to their notebook quickly writing something down, and then holding it up for Bow to read, ‘I don't mind! I'm selectively mute too! It will probably take a week for me to get comfortable enough to talk to you! I don't mind how long it'll take for Hat to want to talk to us, but I don't mind the wait!’ Beta had a smile on their face, while Bow’s eyebrows rose. “Huh,” Bow started. Mu on the other hand looked like she crashed as she seemed zoned out. Bow walked over to a seat next to Hat Kid. Bow then pulled a book out of nowhere and started to read, startling the others. 

Mu interrupted Bow though by suddenly asking her, “Where are you from? I've never really seen you around.” Bow chuckled slightly before saying, “Well… Me and Hat are not from around here…” She was rubbing the back of her head nervously. “Were quite new, and our uh.. Parents, wanted us to make new friends…” Bow brought her hands together and wrung them slightly. “Huh,” Mu said before continuing, “What about you Beta?” In response Beta held up a sheet she had written on, ‘I'm not from around here either my Uncle brought me here to make friends too, he was acting weird the day before though… Kinda frantic almost.’ Hat Kid perked up after reading that, sliding one side of the headphones off to listen in to the others. Hat kid wrote down, ‘Who is your uncle?’ before showing to Beta. In response Beta wrote glumly in response, ‘Im sorry… All I can say is he's a spirit, he doesn't like me talking about him when he is not here…’ Hat Kid’s face made an ‘O’ shape, ‘Oh alright, I hope to meet him someday!’ she wrote back.

Beta gave Hat Kid a reassuring smile before writing down, ‘I do wish to be friends with you though!’ In response Hat gave a bright smile and quickly wrote her response, ‘I'd love to be friends with you!’ Bow looked at the exchange with a smile, while Mu watched with a level of annoyance.

* * *

It was time for dinner and two of the four were waiting outside of the cabin, they were waiting for Bow and Hat to come out so they could join the group and go off to dinner. Bow and Hat were in their room trying to find a suitable hat to wear, so they can go off to dinner. Hat had stuck with her headphones, thinking correctly the Lunch Hall was going to be loud, and as for bow she was still choosing. “Come ooon Bow, choose something..” Hat groaned out. “I know, I know gimme a second..” Was Bow’s response. Hat brought a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How about your Ice beanie?” Hat Kid tried. Bow looked at the hat in question, and smiled “Good Idea! Thanks Hat!” Hat Kid shook their head and grabbed Bow’s hand after she swapped her own bow for the hat. “Come on..” Hat dragged Bow out the door surprising the two waiting for her. “Huh..” Mu looked on in awe of Hat dragging Bow, “Come on let's go!” Bow yelled. Mu gave out a chuckle as Beta snickered into their hands. The two Hat and Bow to the now gathering group of kids. 

As soon as they arrived the Group leader said “And that's the last of us! Lets go!” Hector finished off pointing into the air and turning around. Soon marching out with the four cabins worth of kids behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta daaah..  
> I was not sure if I wanted to do a comic or story for my little dream Au
> 
> Adding onto the term "Dream Au" this was acually made from a dream I had, all I remember is just waking up, typing a small story them falling back asleep...
> 
> And as for Beta my idea is that they look quite a bit like Levashany's! (From tumblr!) Just as soon as I saw their Beta I was instantly in love with their desgin...   
> (You can find them here!: https://levshany.tumblr.com/ make sure to go give em a follow! Their art is amazing!)


End file.
